


Helena's Midsummer Night Dream

by murphysarc



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Essentially this is just a modern version of the play, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, School Project, modernized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena doesn't know why she keeps trying, honestly. All of her decisions just backfire in the worst possible way. </p><p>(Modernized version of "A Midsummer Night's Dream" done for a school project.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helena's Midsummer Night Dream

**September 6th, 2013 [Act I]**

* * *

 If I'm perfectly honest with myself (and let's be real, I almost never am) I don't know why I'm even bothering to write this. Or, type this, I should say. Do people say "write this" when they're typing? I never really paid attention before. Anyways, this isn't going to change anything. Demetrius isn't going to suddenly read this and change his mind about me, is he? I didn't think so. It might even worsen his opinion. The simple truth is "the more I love, the more he hateth me." (1.1.199). And if this writing doesn't show how much I love him, then nothing can. 

    Before I get started on my story, I guess you, whoever you are, should know some background information. I've known Demetrius for a long, long time. We practically grew up together. I don't think I properly realized I love him until he said that  _he_  loved  _me_. I was extrememly happy with him, as happy as I could be, until he broke up with me last month...in the hopes of winning Hermia's heart. 

    Hermia has - or, had, I guess - been my best friend for years. I didn't think anything could change that...or, so I thought. Then Demetrius came along, and another boy entered the picture as well. His name is Lysander, and he and Hermia are so in love with each other it's sickening, I swear. They remind me of those couples that, when they're on the phone together, have a challenge about who can hang up last. (I never quite got those - how would you know you won if you can't ask the other person after they hung up?) I'll admit, I'm not a fan of Lysander, and I may never be, but Hermia was happy, and that meant I was, too. 

    Then Demetrius left his relationship with me for Hermia - who was already in love with another! That was bad enough, but to put the cherry on the cake Hermia's dad, Egeus (strictest parent I know) wants her to be with Demetrius, not Lysander. Egeus thinks that Demetrius is more like a true gentleman. If anything, Demetrius is a bit of a player, but for some reason I still love him. 

    So, that brings me to my last point. In my opinion, I don't really know what to think - I feel like I should be mad, because Hermia stole my boyfriend's heart from me, but she didn't ask to. She's still insanely gorgeous, though, which isn't fair on a whole other level. 

    It's confusing, really. 

    Anyways, let me bring you to today. A lot has changed now. One conversation plunged my mind into a whole other dimension of questioning - and I don't know how to get out. It was a regular day of class, and I was walking to the one class I had with Hermia, Lysander, and Demetrius. I liked to get to class early, and I found out two other people did, too. 

    I entered the large classroom to find Hermia and Lysander whispering in hushed tones and holding hands. I rolled my eyes and prepared to walk right out again, but just my luck - Hermia had seen me. "Fair Helena!" she called, and I was forced to stop. The joy seeping from her words almost hurt physically. "Whither away?" (1.1.80). 

    "Don't call me 'fair' when it's obvious I'm not," I muttered, the words slipping out before I could stop myself. Was that really what I thought of myself? In a weird way, it was - I never had much self-esteem, and what little I did possess vanished after Demetrius left me. I sat down in a seat far away from the two lovers. "Demetrius sure doesn't think so."

    "You don't have to worry about him not loving you anymore," she continued. "Lysander and I are running away!"

    I slammed the textbook I had just opened and jumped out of my seat. "What? Are you crazy? You're too young! You've got no money!" I shook my head rapidly, walking a few steps closer to them, my heels clicking on the tiled floor. As much jealousy as I possessed, Hermia was still my friend, and I wouldn't let her be hurt. "You're delusional."

    "Egeus won't let me love Lysander, so we're running off," she explained. It was clear her reasoning was clouded with love. I didn't have anything coherent to say, so I said nothing at all. 

    They ended up telling me the hotel they were staying at - a shady place in an even shadier part of town - but I still said nothing. No, my thoughts were whirling around in my head. What was I supposed to do with this information? 

    Just like they said, today they disappeared. They're not taking calls, texts, emails, or anything. Egeus is frantic, and so is Demetrius. Even the police have been involved. I know I have to tell someone something, but what do I say? 

    I just feel so conflicted. I don't know what to do anymore!

* * *

**September 9th, 2013 (Part One) [Act II]**

* * *

Hello again. It's me, Helena, and I think I've made a terrible mistake. 

I'm going to have to tell this story in two parts, because so much has happened, but I need to get this out there. I left off last time explaining how Hermia and Lysander ran off together, and how I knew where they were, but didn't know who to tell. Well, I finally made a decision. 

After school today, I explained everything to Demetrius. He listened in silence as I told him why the couple had run off, where they were going, and how they said they'd never come back. "Where's the hotel?" he'd asked immediately after. "Tell me where it is, Helena."

"It's just a few blocks from here," I whispered before he was off, running down the streets as fast as I'd ever seen anyone run, his eyes on fire with determination. I had a few seconds to decide, but then I was off, hot on his heels. 

It wasn't long before we arrived at the hotel. It was a rather dodgy place, on the outskirts of an even dodgier area, but it was cheap. "Demetrius!" I called, as we were running towards the door. "Stay, though thou kill me, sweet Demetrius." (2.2.84)

"Leave, Helena!" he yelled back, and my heart sunk even deeper than it already was. "I don't need you here. I will never need you!"

He threw open the door of the hotel with so much power I thought he would tear it right off its hinges. "Stay!" I cried one more time before following him inside the dusty building. Before I could even say a word, he was running off, past the front desk, past the elevator to the top floor and to the back hallway of rooms, banging on random doors and repeatedly yelling Helena's name. 

I honestly do wonder why I am in love with him the way I am sometimes. 

"O, I am out of breath in this fond chase (2.2.88)," I sighed. "Honestly, sometimes, he's an idiot."

"So you love an idiot?" One of two men standing behind the front desk was leaning against it, bored, but directing his question to me. 

"You could say that," I replied. The only sound filling the building were Demetrius' cries. 

"Do you need a room?" the man asked after that, the obvious sounds of boredom reflecting in his smooth tones. 

"Uh, no," I said. "Thanks though. I'm actually looking for some people, though."

"I'm technically not allowed to give out information like that," he said, contemplating, "But I will, if you tell me what's going on with crazy boy back there."

"It's a long story. I don't think you'd be interested." But he insisted he was, so I told him about Hermia and Lysander and the breakup and now the chase. 

"That was kinda amusing and very adolescent," he commented dryly, "But my advice is to acheive your dreams. Although they seem quite easy, if I do say so myself. My name's Oberon, by the way, as you've just told me yours."

"Hi," I said. "Can you give me those room numbers now?"

"Don't rush me," he said softly, turning to the other man we both had been ignoring. "Puck, if you will - please prepare some of the Love Drug."

"What's the Love Drug?" I asked curiously. 

"Nothing," came the quick reply. I shrugged and stopped talking. Demetrius was still banging on doors, and was now in an arguement with one of the people in a room about where Hermia was. 

"Already done," Puck said, shuffling through some papers. "The boy upstairs has some, yes? I thought it would be a funny adjustment. And here, there's more in here." All that was exchanged between them was a glass of water. They were both probably mental. 

"Nice touch with the lover upstairs," Oberon praised. "They're so in love it makes my stomach sick. You know, my wife left me for a donkey."

"Anyway," I said. "Room numbers?"

"Yes, yes. 217."

"Oh," I said as I walked over to the elevator, "Can you distract Demetrius when he comes back? I don't want him barging in too early."

"I imagine he'll be quite thirsty," Oberon laughed, holding up the glass of water Puck had given him earlier. That confirmed it. They were mental. 

I arrived at Lysander and Hermia's room fairly quickly, and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I tried the doorknob and discovered it to be open. Lysander was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes, while Hermia was fast asleep. "Lysander," I hissed. "It's me, Helena."

His eyes shot to me and widened as he bolted upwards. "Helana," he gasped. "You...you look beautiful. Radiant, even."

"Don't say things like that," I gasped, narrowing my eyes. "Are you seriously doing this? Now? You have Hermia, Lysander. Don't mess that up."

His reply was even more shocking. "Content with Hermia? No; I do repent the tedious minutes with her I have spent." (2.2.111-112). "I think I love you, Helena."

"First Demetrius, now you?" I scoffed. "I don't deserve this. No, you know what? I really, really don't need this."

"Don't leave, Helena," he said. "Please, stay. I love you."

"No, you don't!" I snapped, stumbling backwards, only to have him leave the room, closing the door behind him, and approach me slowly.

"Lysander, stop, you're scaring me," I whispered, but he only came closer. It was then I decided to run. I had no idea what was going on, Lysander was coming onto me, and Demetrius was still out there with a desire to win Hermia's heart. 

It was terrifying. 

* * *

**September 9th, 2013 (Part Two) [Act III]**

* * *

I believe I ended last time with a crazy Lysander chasing me through the hotel, with Hermia and Demetrius somewhere in the building. Right. 

I ended up running all the way down to the lobby, Lysander running after me the entire time. I kept yelling at him to stop, but he replied with things like "Why should you think that I woo in scorn?" (3.2.121), and "How can these things in me seem scorn to you?" (3.2.126). 

I entered the lobby and stopped immediately when I saw Demetrius, sitting on a dusty and torn looking chair in the corner of the room. His eyes were closed and he didn't even appear to be conscious. Also, the glass of water that I had seen Puck and Oberon with earlier was in his hand, empty. Puck and Oberon themselves were still standing behind the reception desk. "Finally, Helena. You've stopped and seen sense."

I ignored him, as I usually did, and directed my questions to the two workers. "Is Demetrius asleep?"

"You could say that," Puck shrugged, tidying some papers that didn't appear to have anything written on them. "He'll be up and about soon." 

My eyes travelled once again to the water and I mumbled under my breath, "What is it with that water?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about," Puck replied, giving me a little wink. 

Before I could ask any more questions, Demetrius awoke. He raised his head slowly, groggily, but then his eyes fixed on me and widened in wonder. "Helena," he mumbled, standing and walking closer to me, "You look...beautiful. How have I not seen this before?"

My mouth dropped open and my shoulders tightened in anger. Were they seriously doing this? It became clear to me; they had to be mocking me. What else could be happening? It wasn't possible to go from no lovers to two; especially not when they had previously said they loved another. "O spite!" I yelled, my eyes narrowing as I gazed over the two of them. Suddenly, neither one seemed desirable. "I see you are all bent to set against me in my merriment!" (3.2.145-146). 

"Demetrius, she's right," Lysander said, stepping towards the other boy from behind my back. "You should stop mocking her. Just an hour ago you said you didn't love her."

"And just an hour ago you were running away with Hermia!" I yelled. "You vowed with her! Keep true to your word, for gods sake." 

And, speak of the devil, Hermia entered the lobby. I could've sworn I heard Puck whisper "Oh no," before Hermia spoke. 

"Lysander!" she cried, relief trickling in her tone. "Why did you leave me? I was so scared when I woke up!"

"Why should I have stayed?" he retorted, and the hurt and pain in Hermia's eyes was so intense I felt it. 

"You speak not as you think," Hermia tried to begin, but I ended up cutting her off. 

"I see you're with them," I hissed. "All wanting to mock me, is that it? Are my feelings a game to you?" Looking back on it now, I did step over the line, but no other explanation made sense. Hermia and Lysander were so in love that nothing could tear them apart - yet, something had. 

"Helena, I love you, that I swear," Lysander said. 

"O excellent!" (3.2.247) was the only coherent thing I could say. 

"I say I love her more than you," Demetrius spat, stepping forwards to challenge Lysander. Although Demetrius was taller and stronger, Lysander met his gaze with such fiery intensity that I wouldn't be able to tell who would win. 

"Keep Hermia," Lysander slurred. "Be the better man here."

"I will always be the better man," Demetrius hissed. Before I could finish listening to their conversation, Hermia dragged me off to the side, rather forcefully. 

"You theif," she spat at me, venom in her words. "You stole my lover's heart! You little-"

I couldn't help it. I had to retort. "I did nothing! 'Have you no modesty, no maiden shame?' (3.2.284). You continue to shame me! When is it enough for you?"

She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her, but the message was loud and clear. "I am stronger than you, and you know it. I may have no shame, but that means I can and  _will_ hurt you."

"Please," I said, sudden fear overtaking me. Hermia and I had only fought seriously once, and I'd clearly been no match for her. "Don't."

"Okay." Suddenly, Puck was coming across the floor to us, Oberon going to Demetrius and Lysander (who were getting ready for a serious fight.) "I think you ladies both need a drink." And, of course, he was holding two glasses of water.

"I don't want water," Hermia sighed, raising her eyebrows at the small man, as if to say "Can you believe this guy?" 

"Scared?" I laughed. "It's just water." Actually, I didn't know what it was; something was in their water, although I would never be able to figure it out. 

"Of course not!" Hermia scowled. "Are you?"

"Seriously, you're playing that game?" I sighed. "Fine. Here. See?" I downed the whole cup in one go, slamming it back into Puck's hand when I was done. "Definitely not scared."

Hermia huffed, and to show me up, drank her glass as well. Puck gave us a little smile and whispered, "I think you all better go home now. Alright?"

A sudden exhaustion was creeping over me, and for some reason, that seemed like a really good idea. "You know what? I think I will," Hermia said, and I nodded, already heading for the door. My thoughts were sluggish and my legs were heavy, but I managed to walk the block to my house. 

That's what happened tonight, though it already seems hazy, like the memories are slipping away. I think I'm going to sleep now. It's really late...well, not really, but I'm really tired and it's been a long -...

* * *

**September 10th, 2013 [Act IV]**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring music at me and the sun shining through the windows, blinding my vision. I groaned and rolled over, slamming my hand down to silence the noise. "Helena!" I heard from downstairs. It was my mom. "Are you sick? You didn't get up and I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm fine," I yelled back. I sat up slowly, trying to make sense of what had happened. I didn't remember a thing. Last night was just a black spot in my memory. Had I been partying? I had the pounding headache which would explain that, and my vision was hazy. 

I groaned again, looking at the clock. It was 10:39! I was late for school...oh, well. I got dressed quickly and headed out, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in my head. 

As soon as I entered the school building, I knew I'd have to go see the principal. I didn't have an excuse to be late, so I'd have to talk to him and try to explain...what? I didn't even know what had happened to me. 

The secretary directed me into the office, into the waiting room, where Hermia, Demetrius, and Lysander were already sitting. "What happened to you three?" I asked, sitting down next to Demetrius. Except, instead of moving away, like he normally did, he...moved closer to me? Wonders never cease. 

"I don't know," Hermia muttered, rubbing her temples. "It's just a blackness. 'Methinks I see these things with parted eye, when everything seems double.'" (4.1.181-182). 

"My vision is really bad," Lysander agreed. "And I have a terrible headache. I woke up late today, as well."

"Did we all go partying or something?" I asked. "Because I have those same things, too."

"'I pray you all, stand up.'" (4.1.133). That was Mr. Theseus, the principal of the school. We stood up respectfully in front of him. "Now, tell me, why are you late?"

"I wish we could," Lysander said. "The truth is, none of us remember anything."

"Uh-huh," Theses muttered, glancing over us. 

"Sir," Demetrius began, haltingly, "I remember Hermia and Lysander running off to be together." At that, Lysander drew Hermia into his arms. "And Helena here told me, because I loved Hermia. But, sir, I can't tell you what happened after that. But I don't love Hermia anymore. 'The object and pleasure of mine eye is only Helena.'" (4.1.162-163). I snapped my eyes to him, a slow smile creeping up on my face. Was he for real? Had he...changed his mind? Did he really think I was a pleasure? Did he love me?

Confirming my thoughts, he drew  _me_ closer to him. Hermia gave me a little wink and a grin and I smiled widely. That was probably the best moment of my entire life. 

Theseus gave a long sigh before saying, "I'm in a good mood. You all have detention, obviously...but I am a charitable person, so I'll go easy with you. The theatre group is putting on production of "Pyramus and Thisbe." You'll help them set up all week, and that'll be all. Now, go! Get to class!"

We left, nodding and thanking him, before he had the chance to change his mind. "Is this real?" I found myself mumbling. 

"Helena, can I talk to you?" Demetrius asked as we left the office. Hermia gave me another wink and gestured for me to follow him. I gave her an uneasy look before I did as he asked. 

"I've been a real jerk," he sighed, ruffling his hair. "I guess I was blind to the beauty in front of me. You're a jewel, Helena, and real beauty - and I love you. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

"Don't be," I smiled. 

Everything was finally right and perfect. 

Trust me, after this I'll never forget the whole "Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

**September 17th, 2013 [Act V]**

It had been a week of hard, labourous work, but the stage was finally set for the school production of "Pyramus and Thisbe." Demetrius and I were there, as well as Helena and Lysander, and about three other people - but that was okay. It gave us more time to ourselves. 

The first actor strode out on stage, and the lighting crew set the spotlight on him. In a voice amplified by the microphone, he belt out, "'Gentles, perchance you wonder at this show, but wonder on till truth makes all things plain.' (5.1.124-125). The man is Pyramus, the lady Thisbe - there is a Wall, and a lion as well." The actor kept talking on and on about how everything was fake and how not to be alarmed. The entire time Demetrius and I were trying hard not to laugh. 

The play continued, and Pyramus and Thisbe faced many struggles. Actually, they faced one - a Wall seperated the two lovers. Staring at Demetrius, with a large smile on his face, I wondered how we could have ever faced such difficulties. 

The Wall actually spoke then, and we couldn't help it - we burst out laughing. One of the actors (playing Pyramus) actually spoke out of character and tried to assure us that it wasn't a comedy, but we kept laughing anyway. 

"Can you believe this?" Hermia whispered from the row behind us. I turned and giggled with her. The theatre crew had tried their best, but it was impossible to keep a straight face at this show. 

Finally, the play was over, and we were free to leave after assuring the actors that no epilogue was needed. Demetrius and I, after saying farewell to Hermia and Lysander, ran outside through the pouring rain that was coming down. Even if the weather was just dreadful, my mood was anything but - I felt truly happy with my life, with the world, with my feelings, and that was a rare occurence, for anybody to come by. "The course of true love never did run smooth" (1.1.134) but my love was finally free. 

"Are you going to be okay making it through the rain?" Demetrius asked me as we reached the intersection where we had to go our seperate ways. 

Still laughing, I replied, "I'll be fine. Besides, I love the rain!"

"You're crazy," he chuckled, but he bent down and gave me a soft kiss before turning the other way. "But I like crazy."

I laughed, a real, good-natured laugh and took off across the road, letting the rain wash away the final memories of my sorrows.

If you're still confused by my tale, "think but this, and all is mended." (5.1.385). Perhaps it was all a dream, and you, in fact, have dreamt this as a warning to let things lie. 

More often than not, truth outlives deception, light outweighs the dark, and, most importantly, love outshines hate. 

Sleep tight, everyone, and have sweet dreams.


End file.
